


may i feel said he

by bk119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, M/M, absolutely not, because what the hell was that ending, i don't give a shit what the writers say, it's a coda to 15.19, our boys are in LOVE, this is me fixing what bucklemming messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: a coda to 15.19. cas comes back, and words are said.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 274





	may i feel said he

**Author's Note:**

> i was absolutely appalled by the ending of 15.19 and i had to write a coda. apologies if it's a little rushed, i'm dead tired because of no sleep and crying because of these stupid characters. 
> 
> title comes from the ee cummings poem.

They’re standing there in the middle of the road, when it suddenly hits Dean. There’s one last person they haven’t saved yet. _Jack can bring Cas back from the Empty, right?_

He looks over at Jack, standing there earnestly, finally at peace. He knows this is a lot to ask, but the kid’s now technically God, and they all loved him, so…

“Can you reach into the Empty?” he hears himself blurt out without thinking.

Dean can feel Sam suddenly stop moving from where he was shifting in place next to him.

“Yes, I think I can.” Jack responds, and his smile slowly grows wider as he catches onto what Dean can’t bring himself to say. “I can’t promise anything, but I can try.”

All of a sudden, Jack starts glowing, right there in the middle of the street.

(Dean’s reminded that the kid is still technically a three year old. _Thank God people are oblivious._ )

The bright light stops, and standing in front of him is Cas, in all his glory. Even his worn trench coat makes something clench in Dean’s stomach, and he’s honestly tired of fighting it. Ever since Cas told him he loved him before he died, Dean could not stop thinking about it. He knows he’s not exactly the most emotionally mature human, but even he can figure out what the fondness he feels is, the need to be around Cas and make sure he’s okay all the time, the urge to hug him and yes, kiss him.

(When Dean had seen Cas’ name on his phone back in the bunker, his heart had dropped and he didn’t even think, rushing to the door as soon as he heard his voice. Now, he is finally back here, safe and sound with them.)

Dean shakes himself out of his stupor and finds himself rushing towards Cas, not even skipping a beat. Cas’ arms are there, ready to hold onto him as well, and they both melt into the embrace. Dean can feel Cas tuck his face into his neck and he smiles, finally feeling like he has everything he wanted back.

They separate, and Sam and Jack both hug Cas, too. Jack smiles again, as if he’s remembered something, and all of a sudden Eileen is in front of them, too.

(Dean has never seen his brother move as fast as he did when he got his love back in front of him.)

Even as Jack announces that he’s going to go off and do his own thing, Dean can’t help but be aware of every movement of Cas’. His familiar smell, the way he keeps staring at Dean every so often… it’s intoxicating, having the attention back on him. Even though Cas was only gone for a little while, Dean has never been happier to have him back, even after all the other times he’s gone and died on them.

(As they get ready to drive back to the bunker, Dean realizes something. He knows that tonight he has to talk to Cas. That what was left unsaid between them cannot remain like that, that it all has to come into the light. And he’s fucking terrified.)

—

Back at the bunker, Sam and Eileen excuse themselves around ten, so Dean’s left with Cas sitting across from him, both of them sipping on a beer. It’s not an awkward silence, but it’s one where Dean realizes it’s his time. He moves over to the seat next to Cas, and having all of the angel’s attention on him is heady, and he knows he would and will never get tired of it.

“So… uh,” he begins, and he feels his ears turning red. “About what you said before you… saved me.”

Cas smiles crookedly, his trench coat sitting on the chair next to him and his sleeves pushed up his forearms.

( _Goddamn, he looks good_ , Dean’s brain supplies him.)

“Yes.” Cas replies, patiently.

“I… wanted to thank you.” _No wait, what?_ “No, I mean… I feel the same.”

Cas’ smile drops before instantaneously returning to his face. His voice is hesitant when he asks, “You do?”

Dean grins, aware that his entire face is probably turning red, but he couldn’t give a damn. “Yeah, I do, man.”

Dean’s too busy staring into Cas’ _blue blue blue_ eyes to realize that he and Cas are now holding hands.

(That’s a pleasant step up from where they were at before.)

Right at that moment, Sam wanders into the room, and Dean tries to jolt away but Cas keeps a firm grip on his hand.

Dean can hear the laughter in his brother’s voice as he calls out, “Don’t mind me, just grabbing a book,” before walking back out of the room.

(Damn little brothers.)

Cas is grinning even more sunnily when Dean looks back at him finally. He’s ready to acclimate to even more staring when Cas asks,

“Can I kiss you?” in the most serious tone Dean’s ever heard, to the point where he’s taken aback.

“You want to what?”

“Kiss you,” Cas responds, patiently as ever.

“Oh yeah. Okay.” Dean says, dumbly, and before he knows it he has a lapful of angel. It’s awkward at first, but eventually, the two of them learn to work together the way they always do.

(Kissing Castiel is lips on lips, mouths opening, tongues twining together as they try to figure out how to fit together like puzzle pieces. It’s open mouthed kisses down necks, it’s quiet gasps, it’s the frantic breathing into each others’ mouths as they run out of breath but don’t want to separate. It’s everything, and it’s perfect. It’s knocking over beer bottles as they jostle the table, it’s laughter while kissing, it’s teeth clacking because they’re too busy smiling.

Later, it’s the shushing as they rush into Dean’s bedroom, locking the door and smiling giddily at each other as if they’re both teenagers again, because goddamn it they saved the fucking world once again, and they came out victorious, and they’re in fucking love and nobody’s going to take that from them anymore.)

(They’re going to be okay. After this last battle, they can add a couple more scars to the collection, both physical and metaphorical, but they’re ultimately going to be okay. They don’t know what the future is going to hold, but at least they have each other now, once and for all.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on [tumblr](https://sunflouwermoon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hscanyonm)


End file.
